My White Snake
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: ryo getting beaten by Bakura but flees, but is bitten by a vampire. and who is this other ryo.


gem

The night was cold and endless, the street lights were shining with elegans trought the darkness, like a torch. from one of the dark alleys, a lonely human sat down in the dirt. he was white haired with a pair of green eyes, almost like a pair of gems. from him was small quit sobs and crying. his genle tears were flowing down from his face making him wet it down his bluestripped shirt in the process. Ryo was his name. - why do this happen to me, he sniffed. - i feel so lonely.

(flashback)

_Ryo sat down on his chair, injures were seen on his arm but didn´t care about it. instead he bought his book up and tried to make some homework before the teatcher came._

_- ryo are you okay, said a voice. ryo looked back and saw yugi with concern eyes. he showed a genle smile. _

_- of course, why shouldnt i. yugi was looking down on, feeling nervous. - well if you say so, i will not disturb you. _

_- ok. ryo nodded. and yugi turned around to chat with his friends again. it seemed that only he spotted him and cared. _

_after the school he went home to make some dinner to his worse yami ever, Bakura. his cooking was very good acctually and his yami approve. _

_while placing his last bowl on the table, he shouted for him yami. _

_- __**Bakura**__,____dinner is ready. he heard a door open and slamming hard. footstep was heard in the stears and came down steadly. ryo was sitting down across the table and had allready start to eat his food. bakura took one chair across the table. he just dig in like always. _

_after the dinner ryo out the sink, and was about to wash them when a hand forcing him to spin in a great speed. and was facing bakura. he wore a very creepy smile. _

_ryo was afraid what he will do to him and began to tremble. _

_- what is it Hikari, are you afraid of me. _

_n..no. he stammered. he was slapped hard in the face by him in full force. the blow was so hard he went down on the hard floor. he was pinned hard on the floor by a foot. Bakura death-glared at his host. - dont fucking lie to me again. ryo saw that bakura brought someting out from his boot, it was a sharp knife ready to kill._

_bakura look at it, - you know something hikari, i think you need to be punished. ryo gulped. this will hurt alot. _

(end of flashback)

now with a small cuts everywhere in his body, he sobbed hard almost crying him dry. it had start to rain heavily making him wet everywhere. he was so tired to be a pushover for everyone his yami, bullies and his so called friends. he hated to be alone, he felt so damn alone.

- i feel so alone, he told himself. he shivered by the rain, and with light cloths it didnt make it better. he was about to go home when he spotted a black figure laying on the ground. ryo saw a small pudle of blood on his side. he rushed to him for help.

- ehm... mister. ryo shaked him. now when his face was closed to him. ryo saw that he was utter pale and had a long black hair. the person seemed to be knocked out cold. he went to see if he got any breat. ryo went pale when he felt the strangers skin. it was like ice cold snow. he began to look after his sellphone. but stopped when the person began to stirr and mumbled. ryo just stood there frosen and could not take his eyes from him. his face was very close to the chest as he heard a low heartbeat inside him. ryo had not noticed the person he was almost laying had opened his eyes slowly to explore the strange scent. his nose was filled with aroma with a mix of honey and flowers. the boys face was leaning on his chest and giving him warmth.

Ryo could hear a beat in the chest and some few breathing from the person.

the person eyes were glowing blue, and fully awake. he let out a hiss making the white-haired human flinsh and stood up and moving backwards in fright.

Ryo was backing away but was stopped when a wall prevented him from escaping from this man. the man that now moved had two big black wings, ryo had not seen them because of the darkness in the alley. ryo ran the fastes he could to the exit, but was stopped as the stranger gripped his waist and hissed in his ear. **- you can not escape me. **his mounth was muffled with a pale hand, he tried to bite it but it was pointless. **- dont worry, i will not bit to hard,** he said with wicked smile. ryos eyes widened in fear. could he be a,,. his thougts were blank when he felt two ice darted fangs shrink deep inside. he screamed into the pale hand and small tears were moving down his cheeks. the stranger sucked the blood from its victim making him go into bliss when he felt the rare , uther pure soul. for some reason he had just discovered the scars on this beautiful human. it came to him that out there someone was hurting this beauty. he know if this human have been hurt many times or worse he could do suicide to erase the pain. the stranger mentally sigted and thought the best way possible. he let his fangs to pour out the silver-like poison to mix it with the human blood. the stranger search trought his pockets and found a wallet.

_**Ryo Bakura **_

_**street avenue **_

_**apartment A - 3 - domnio**_

- **ryo, eh**. he looked on the dizzied human. **- your name is very cute you now. **he purred in his ear. **- my name is Razi if you wnt to now. i will come back for you. **

he let the human fall to the ground and razi lift out to the star filled night.

((((((((((((-)))))))))))

Ryo felt small drips to his face, also it came to him his neck was screaming with pain and his body burning. he used the wall to balanse himself. he breath air many times before stumbling to the exit. he had woken up with a strange pain in the neck. he only remebers when he sat against the wall. then it went blank.

it was pain to walk to his apartment and had a big fear for his yami. but what choice did he have. he didnt have any friends and his dad had abonded him years ago. still his heart was in pieces by his friends betrayal. beside he felt liquir trinkle down from a fresh wond . and it was still there. after some paon minutes, he reached the apartment area. he and his yami lived in the big one and the stairs was not many. as he walked up he saw a memo taped on the door.

Ryo

i am out with malik and his spycho yami. i will be late hikari. clean up or else.

he watched it three times before walking inside. the apartment was big. it had 4 bedrooms and 1 big kitchen. when he walked in the kitchen, the floor in the kitchen was still painted with his blood and that making his blood run cold even with the burning inside. from the sink was the sponge and took water over it from the crane. he took the sponge and pressed over the sore wound. he let out a happy sight when he felt the wound become more nicer. the cold water trinkiled down his shirt but didnt mind that anyway. hours later a well dressed and bandaged ryo walked into the blue light bedroom. there was a bed and a desk beside a tall window. he could see the lamps on the park and the uprising sun far away on the horisent. he just jumped on the bed before he let the dreams devour him.

DREAM

ryo could only stare at the demon infront of him. his head was blurry, driffting away by his glowing ice shards of eyes. he went over to ryo, still staring at him. ryo was laying down feeling heavy and numb. the blurry image stepped close. ryo felt his lungs be burned by the fire.

_- ryo i have waited so long. _

the voice was so fimiliar but where have he heard it.

_- my sunshine, what have he done. _

he flinch when he felt the voice coming from behind him. ryo looked behind him and inhaled his breath sharply. there infront of him stood himself. but something was wrong with this twin, the body was slnder like a woman and it seemed this was a full female of himself. he felt a blush.

_- i say by your schock state, you dont remember me. she said still having that smug smile on her face. _

he didnt know want to say, but...

- who are you. she looked on him in annoyance and began to play with her long black nails. her eyes was shining deadly like it would poison the air.

_- i am you little ryo, i am the one that will be you forever soon but dont worry. soon we can be reunited again._

he blinked, - again.

she tilted her head, _yes_. her voice were almost ghostly and then she smiled. - _indeed we will be reunited, when the millenium ring looked me away and the thief took your place as the new... darkness. _

she cringed at that word. ryo saw hate in her eyes and the black tail swirling around madly. the hair seemed to be death white holding a slight blue shimmer in it. but ryo was interupted when she spoke up.

- _i never had the change to meet you trought the life, but now i am free. free to do what i want. _

ryo looked at his counter part, but something seemed of with this "demon".

_- but dont worry my lilltle ryo. i have to disable something from your past so i will give you my power to you. and with flash she closed her eyes, her body began to glow darkly. ryo screamed when his body began to burn from the inside and then everything went black. _

_(((((((-)))))))_

on the morning a untamed white haired come in the apartment, he got blood red eyes and was dragging him in. he wore a black trenchcoat and blue pants and a white shirt. his name was bakura, ryous ex yami. for the first time he could do what he wanted. he didnt need his host anymore thats for sure.

he didnt know he hurt his hikari, he just did it. smirking to him self he just walked to his own bedroom to sleep.

sorry for bad spellings and grammar.


End file.
